blazing cinder
by wolfbreeze465
Summary: Lionblaze and cinderheart's kit are just regular thunderclan kits until there father tells them he has special powers they search to find there power
1. Chapter 1

"Lionblaze, go get Jayfeather the kits are coming" a gray she-cat managed to say.

A golden tom raced out of the nursery and into the medicine den. "Jayfeather come quickly, Cinderheart is having her kits!"

A blind gray tabby tom rushed from where the golden tom came from. He had a stick. "Here cinderheart, bite down on this" Cinderheart did as jayfeather told her.

She crunched down and a kit slid onto the leaf that was there. She bit down again and another kit came out. She bit for a final time and the last of the litter slid out.

There was a pure white she-cat, a dark brown tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat "let's name the tortoiseshell Barkkit"

"agreed, and for the white she-cat, um snowkit. Jayfeather you name the last one" Jayfeather nodded

"How about Hawkkit." "Then that's that our kits names are Snowkit, Barkkit and Hawkkit" Cinderheart mewed proudly.

Lionblaze's eyes were full of pride. _Cinderheart and my first litter together. I know this will be great!_


	2. Hawkkit,Snowkit and Barkkit

**Hey guys I just wanted to thank you for being so supportive.**

"Heeey, that's not fair. You cheated" Barkkit whined.

She and her litter mates were play fighting and so far Hawkkit was doing best. "Did not. You just aren't as good at fighting as me. That's all" Hawkkit boasted.

Then in a heartbeat Snowkit had tackled Hawkkit and he yelped in surprise. "Cheating, so what. It's just a little game. And Hawkkit is right. He _just_ did a belly rake." Snowkit retorted in her soft voice.

Cinderheart walked over and wrapped her tail around Barkkit's small shoulders. Barkkit was always the smallest. On the bright side she wasn't teased, but envied because she could escape bigger and clumsier warriors.

Hawkkit was not clumsy but for his unusually large size, he was quite agile. Snowkit was the regular size for a kit and was better at fighting than Barkkit but not as good as Hawkkit. Bramblestar often worried about Snowkit's white pelt. He also worried about all the other cats that had white on their pelt.

Lionblaze padded in to the nursery. His muzzle was red and he smelled of Shadowclan.

"Lionblaze! What happened? Did Shadowclan cross the border? Is everyone ok?" Cinderheart sounded worried as she asked.

"Don't worry. Yes Shadowclan did cross but we fought them off. It was actuality quite easy. Only me, Squirrelflight and Berrynose went on patrol." Lionblaze comforted his mate.

"Cinderheart, can I go ask the elders to tell me some stories?" Barkkit requested.

"Can I go to?" Snowkit asked

"Can I Ask Foxleap if he can teach me some battle moves?" Hawkkit begged

"Yes, yes and no" Cinderheart told her kits

"Why can they do what they want but I can't? Is it because they are she-kits. Is that it? You aren't happy with me?"

"No that's not it at all. You are too young to fight. And I'm sure Foxleap has other duties."

_Humph, I'm too young for anything. _Hawkkit thought to himself


	3. the sun story

"Hawkkit, are you coming?" Barkkit asked kindly.

Snowkit and Barkkit were going to see the elders so they could tell them stories. "Okay I'll come." Hawkkit agreed.

The three kits ran into the elders den. Sandstorm, Graystripe and Dustpelt were lying down and chatting amongst each other. "Hello young ones." Graystripe croaked in his old voice.

Hawkkit envied the old tom. He had lived his whole life as a strong warrior and became deputy for many moons. Graystripe was still very energetic and could still fight if he had to, despite his age. Hawkkit wanted to be as skilled as Graystripe one day and live as a warrior exactly like him.

"Can you tell us a story please?" Barkkit asked.

Sandstorm laughed. When she used to be a warrior, Sandstorm was one of the most skilled hunters in the clan, in the forest even! "Sure, witch one?" Sandstorm replied.

"How about the one about, the time the sun disappeared!"

"Yah that one sounds cool." Snowkit and Hawkkit yelled in excitement.

"Alright, so it all started when a loner named Sol had come to the Thunderclan camp and told Jayfeather and Leafpool that the sun would disappear." Dustpelt started

"Yes, a couple days passed and then one night, Windclan attacked us. Firestar had lead them out of the ca_" A small voice cut Graystripe of.

"Sorry, but who is Firestar?" Barkkit asked

"Who is Firestar?!" Dustpelt said in astonishment.

Hawkkit thought that Barkkit knew. All the times Lionblaze and Cinderheart had reminisced about him.

"Don't worry, we will tell you later. So where was I? Oh yes. Firestar leads Windclan out of camp but, then when he sent out extra patrols all three of them was attacked by more Windclan scum."

"Graystripe, don't make me claw your tongue out." Sandstorm scolded.

"Sorry. So any ways, eventually Riverclan joined up with Windclan and we were fighting a losing battle. Then Lionblaze's sister, Hollyleaf went to go get Shadowclan. Surprisingly they did help us. Would you like to finish, Sandstorm?"

"Yes please, so the fight raged on and after 3 days in the heat of war, a black disk covered the sun causing it to disappear. All the cats ran back to their camps. The fighting was over but the tension remained between our clans."

Sandstorm finished the story and the kit's eyes were wide with amazement. "Wow, thank you for telling us that story guys."Barkkit said.

The three kits were heading back to the nursery when Hawkkit slipped over to the warrior's den and leapt on top of Foxleap. The red warrior yelped in shock and jumped to his feet. Hawkkit hopped of the young warrior and fell down laughing. Foxleap turned around and chuckled along with his younger friend. "So, is there some energy still left from twilight's game of tag?" Foxleap asked humorously

Then Hawkkit heard his mother calling his name. He said goodbye to Foxleap and bolted towards the nursery. Hawkkit loved playing with Foxleap, He always would teach him something about fighting or how to catch a certain piece of pray. He hoped that he would be Hawkkit's mentor when he became an apprentice.


End file.
